What Was Missing
by eXtreme shipper
Summary: Scully realises what is missing in her life, and Mulder takes action.


Title: What Was Missing  
Author: eXtreme shipper  
E-mail: vaskezz@bigpond.net.au  
Rating: PG  
Classification: SRHA  
Spoilers: X Files Movie, Arcadia.   
Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance  
Disclaimer: The characters Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were created and   
owned by Christ Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network. I am just a   
Shipper taking them out for a spin.   
Summary: Scully realises what she is missing in her life, and Mulder   
takes action.   
Feedback: Yes I would love to hear from you.   
Author's Note: This is the first fan fic I have ever written. Though I   
have been a fan of the X Files since it started, I discovered Fan Fiction rather   
late in the game. Not letting that stop me though :)   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What Was Missing by eXtreme shipper  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dana Scully looked up from where she stood in her kitchen and sighed. She had   
been home from work for three hours already and still she had got nothing done.   
Some dishes lay in her sink waiting to be washed. A single mug lay upturned   
drying on the dish rack. There was a weight pressing on her chest, a steady   
heaviness, a persistent ache. She didn't know when exactly it had settled there,   
how many years ago. Perhaps it was as simple as the process in which mountains   
were formed. Small amounts building up over time.   
  
Scully shook her head to herself, moving from her kitchen to seat herself on   
the edge of her couch, and stared into space, feeling sudden tears sting her   
eyes. She could no longer deny it... she was lonely. Utterly, completely lonely.   
She had no one to come home to at night, no one to make coffee or tea for. No   
one to ask her how her day went... Her tears fell unrestrained as this   
realisation sunk in. With each sob the steel barriers that kept her emotions in   
check broke away, unconsciously freeing the woman within her... the woman that   
always was but couldn't always be if she was to be an FBI agent. Strong in the   
face of evil, not needing help, especially male help. It had gotten her through   
her training, gained her respect from her male counterparts at Quantico, then at   
the FBI.   
  
But it had not gotten her what her soul now desperately wanted...  
  
Love.  
  
It was that simple.   
  
Her heart was now showing her so.  
  
Scully was so overcome with emotion that she didn't hear her partner's worried   
voice calling through her door, or heard it open.   
  
Fox Mulder had made the decision to go to his partner's (ha, now there's a lie)   
apartment a half an hour previously. Scully had been acting very strange all   
day, stopping in the middle of her paperwork to stare off into space minutes at   
a time. She had given him the slimmest of smiles when he asked her about it, and   
continued on with her work. Scully had left the office very quickly at the end   
of the day, giving him no time to ask her what was bothering her so. It being a   
Friday it would be two whole days before he could ask her what was wrong. Like   
hell.  
  
The last thing Mulder was expecting when he showed up to her door was to hear   
her distraught sobbing from inside her apartment. Mulder's eyes widened in   
concern, feeling his chest clench with cold terror.   
  
"Scully?!" He called out loudly, scrabbling for the key to her apartment   
hurriedly, "Scully, I'm coming in... oh god..."  
  
He all but broke the door down in his efforts to get in, he seeing her right   
away, perched on her couch, crying despondently into her hands. Mulder stood   
frozen in shock for a mili second, having never seen his Scully in such a state   
before. He had seen her cry, yes, but only after a horrific attack... but   
this...  
  
He rushed to her, gently touching her shoulder to alert her to his presence   
before drawing her against him in a warm embrace. Scully felt Mulder's strong   
arms encircle her sobbing form and she cuddled into him, not questioning how or   
why he was there. Mulder rocked her ever so gently, stroking and rubbing her   
back as she cried.   
  
"Scully... my god... what's wrong?" Mulder gently asked, squeezing her tighter   
against him. Her arms went around his back, holding him as tight as she was   
being held. She didn't let go. Neither did he. Scully couldn't answer right   
away, the sobs just kept coming. Mulder soothed her gently, whispering that he   
was there, he wasn't going anywhere. He could feel her heart beat pounding from   
her chest, as fast as his own. He rested his head on Scully's, breathing in her   
lovely aroma, feeling tears of his own well in his eyes. What had happened?! Did   
anyone do anything to hurt her?! God help the bastard who upset her...   
  
Some minutes later Scully's sobs began to abate, but she didn't move from   
Mulder's embrace.   
  
"Scully... please, tell me what it is. You can tell me anything, Scully.   
Please..." Mulder asked softly, kissing her red hair lightly, rubbing her back.   
Scully shifted her head from Mulder's warm chest, knowing this to be true. She   
could tell him anything... and she needed to so very badly...  
  
"I... I just feel so alone, Mulder. I mean... I shouldn't, my life is very   
full. I love my work, with you on the X Files..." She sniffed, sitting back from   
him. His arms never left hers. Her beautiful blue eyes were still swimming with   
unshed tears... Mulder's heart broke to see them.   
  
"But there's something missing... it's been missing for a long time... I just   
never realised..." Her dam broke a second time, but she kept going, "I need   
love, Mulder. I... I want to walk down the beach holding someone's hand... I   
want to wake up in the morning in someone's arms... I'm just so alone right   
now..." She didn't resist when Mulder took her into his arms again, holding her   
even tighter and warmer than before, rocking her in his arms. She felt him   
kissing her head, and that made her cry more.  
  
"I need love, Mulder..." She whispered, shaking hard now.  
  
Mulder encased Scully in his arms fully, trying to draw her right into himself,   
trying to hold back his own sobs. He was beside himself with emotion... Scully   
was baring herself to him, her very soul. She trusted him that much... She, who   
was strong as steel, taking down suspects larger than herself, taking down the   
Consortium's own lackeys no less... Now crying openly before him... Needing   
love... It was almost too much for him to bear.  
  
Her words echoed his own thoughts, he was lonely. His soul was screaming. He   
had loved Scully for years, he didn't know when it began exactly. It had grown   
steadily over the years, just when he thought he loved Scully completely she   
went and surprised him again, bringing him from the brink of death a thousand   
times over, showing more and more of herself to him. He loved her more and more   
each day.   
  
And now she was baring all...   
  
Mulder stroked and rocked Scully, so tight against her he didn't think he could   
ever pull away. He didn't want to ever pull away. He wanted to tell her right   
here, right now, that she was going to get her walk on the beach, everything she   
ever wanted, because he loved her. Because she was his life, his everything. She   
was as vital as oxygen, no more important than that. He would die without her.   
He wanted to take away all her tears, to fill her every day with eternal   
happiness, as she deserved nothing less.  
  
But he didn't.   
  
He wasn't going to tell her like this... oh no. He wanted to do it the right   
way, the perfect way...   
  
Scully rested in Mulder's embrace, feeling secure as she never had before. She   
had been hugged by Mulder before, but not this long, or this warmly. He seemed   
to be trying to suck her in by osmosis. She smiled against his chest, loving the   
feeling.   
  
"Feeling a bit better, Scully?" Mulder asked her, his mind racing, already   
plotting the next few hours. Scully nodded, breathing evenly once again. She   
pulled away, reluctantly.   
  
"Thanks, Mulder." She said, wiping at her tear stained face as she flopped back   
on the couch. Mulder smiled at her smile and gave her a friendly pat on the arm.   
  
"How about you have yourself a relaxing bath, and I'll get us a cup of coffee."   
Mulder suggested, moving back a bit to allow Scully room to get to her feet.   
  
Scully rose an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Coffee, when I'm in the bath?"   
  
Mulder began his way to the kitchen, "Yeah, I'll just pass it around the door   
quickly."  
  
Scully frowned to herself briefly, "Mulder, my baths are never short. I'll just   
have a quick shower..."  
  
Mulder smiled back to her from her kitchen nook, already getting out a cup for   
himself.  
  
"Take all the time you want, Scully. It'll give me enough time to work out how   
to use your fancy techno kettle." Mulder quipped back. Scully shook her head, a   
smile breaking free. She began walking towards the hallway.  
  
"It's not that hard, Mulder. You just press the bright colourful button that   
says 'on'."   
  
Mulder nodded, smiling to himself. She was feeling better enough to joke back   
to him, it warmed his heart. He had made her feel happy. He made some noise in   
the kitchen, opening various cupboards as he heard her bath filling. What he   
really had his eye on was the yellow pages on the stool. A vital component in   
his plan...   
  
"Ah, Scully, now you like no sugar, right?" Mulder called out, knowing very   
well how his partner of 7 years liked her coffee, but it was buying time. And   
hopefully making her smile.   
  
Scully did smile, surrounded by bubbles in her bath. She rolled her blue eyes   
in fake exasperation.  
  
"That's right, noooo sugar. I take it that you found the 'on' button then?"  
  
"After a thorough investigation, following several leads, yes I did. But it   
didn't go down without a fight."   
  
Scully sank deeper into the warm water, laughing to herself. Mulder could be   
such a goon sometimes, it made her laugh. She trailed the wash cloth over her   
body, massaging all the emotional tension away. Here she was having a bath, with   
Mulder only a room away and she was feeling no embarrassment. She had cried, no,   
bawled her eyes out, in front of him, and she was perfectly okay with that fact.   
After all, he had come to her rescue in Antarctica. He had risked his life in   
sub zero temperatures, given her the clothes from his body to keep her warm.   
Scully felt tears threaten once more, as she knew who's love she needed, who's   
hand she wanted to hold, who she wanted to wake up with in the mornings... The   
same who it had always been, for years... the one she could never have.   
Mulder... warm, caring... but dedicated to his work. To the X Files. He didn't   
have room in his life for... no, stop.  
  
Scully quickly slammed those thoughts away, wiping away the tears. Thinking   
them would do no good... he was here as a friend... that was all there could   
ever be. Only brief embraces...   
  
Scully looked at the door as it swung open a crack and a cup of hot coffee was   
thrust through the crack.  
  
"Bath service!" Mulder's voice rang out, he jiggling the cup very slightly.   
  
Scully laughed, reaching out for the cup.  
  
"Thanks Mulder," She took it from him with a soapy hand, Mulder giving the back   
of her hand a brief stroke as she did so.  
  
"You're very welcome. Now get back under those suds, it's chilly out."  
  
Scully clutched the cup to her, smiling from the tender touch Mulder gave. He   
did touch her a lot... Friendly touches. Touches only she seemed to get. She   
closed her eyes, if those were the touches he gave a friend, imagine the   
affection he would bestow on someone he loved... Scully blinked away tears once   
more, thinking that she would never know what that would be like. He could   
never...he was not interested in her in that way... she was only his partner.  
  
Mulder quickly returned to the phone, not knowing how much time he had. He had   
no idea how long Scully's baths lasted, and he guessed that today's would be   
shorter than most as he was there. He would have to work fast.   
  
Sure enough, barely five minutes later he heard the bath being emptied, and   
Mulder hurriedly concluded his phone call. He had barely enough time to grab the   
paper and seat himself at the table before Scully walked in.   
  
Mulder gave her a friendly smile, resisting the urge to get up and hug the life   
out of her. It took all of his strength, but he did it. He didn't want to spoil   
it, he wanted to give her the happiest night of her life. And then keep it up   
for the rest of their lives.   
  
Scully sat down, still drinking her coffee. Mulder had buried his head in the   
movie section of the paper.   
  
"You make nice coffee, Mulder." She voiced, trying to get his attention.  
  
Mulder gave her a quick Mulder-grin.  
  
"I'm a man of many talents."  
  
"You can say that again." Scully half smiled.   
  
Mulder sat up, finding what he was looking for.  
  
"Hey Scully! Look what is showing, 'Contact'!" He exclaimed. Scully leaned over   
to read the movie section upside down.  
  
"I thought that had come out already? Or is it one of those re run thingies?"  
  
Mulder's grin was spreading, "Have you seen it, Scully?"  
  
Scully looked up, a smile of her own growing upon her face.  
  
"Have you, Mulder?"  
  
"Have I seen it? Are Reticulans grey? I was in the first in line every day for   
a week!" Mulder grinned, and reached out to take Scully's hand, his eyes   
shining.  
  
"Scully, wanna come to the flicks with me?"   
  
Scully's smile widened, and Mulder's heart nearly burst with happiness at the   
sight.   
  
"You want me to see an alien movie with you?"  
  
"I thought you hadn't seen it, Scully!"  
  
"I haven't, only the trailer."  
  
"Yes, I do want you to see an 'alien' movie with me, Scully. I wouldn't want   
anyone else." Mulder said, allowing some of his emotion to show. But not too   
much, not yet. Just enough.   
  
Scully nodded, unable to say anything else. She got up quickly.  
  
"I'll... I'll just... um... change first."   
  
Mulder nodded, and watch her leave for the hall again. When she was gone he got   
up, putting his hands over his face, hiding his own smile of absolute joy. He   
then did a little dance, moving his closed fists around before him in a jig of   
glee. After he had composed himself he searched the paper for the closest   
session time and reached for the phone, having to make a slight readjustment.  
  
Scully reappeared ten minutes later in casual clothes, jeans, t-shirt and a   
jacket, but she still took Mulder's breath away. She would be beautiful in a   
potato sack. She slung her purse over her shoulder, giving Mulder a slim smile.  
  
"Ready?"   
  
Mulder nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Scully gave him a slight sideways   
glance, smiling briefly at his sudden loss of speech, and walked ahead of him,   
allowing him to guide her from the apartment with a hand on her back.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for the first five minutes on the way to the   
cinema. Mulder was having a hard time keeping himself under control. He glanced   
over at Scully every so often, taking in her now relaxed mood. There was a hint   
of a smile on her face, and a fresh gleam in her blue eyes. She caught his third   
glance and smiled at him, showing teeth. Mulder held her gaze and waggled his   
eyebrows at her. That was it for Scully.   
  
She burst out in laughter, having found that motion so cute. Mulder smiled   
hugely, thinking her laugh to be the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. His   
chest warmed with the knowledge he had brought it out of her. Here he was in his   
car, with Scully smiling and laughing, and he couldn't be happier.   
  
Mulder pulled another face, which brought on giggles no less. Scully shook her   
head in amusement, barely able to believe that Mulder was making her laugh.   
Well, that wasn't true, he had pulled plenty of tricks over the years. She'd   
just never allowed herself to laugh at them. Mulder certainly seemed to be   
having a great time.   
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yes Scully?"  
  
"I have just realised that I haven't eaten a thing since lunch."  
  
"There will be popcorn at the movies, Scully." Mulder voiced, as if that was   
all one really needed for a meal. Mulder's smile grew wider as he saw her   
signature eyebrow raise, and quite a high one.  
  
"Don't worry, Scully. There will be plenty of room for more later."   
  
Mulder turned his attention back onto the road, leaving Scully to peer at him   
for a few moments longer. She had a feeling that Mulder might have something up   
his sleeve, perhaps concerning the location and composition of their dinner. Not   
even Mulder could be satisfied with just popcorn for dinner. Ahh... she could   
almost smell the pizza now.   
  
They arrived at the movie house just as the sun was beginning to dip in the   
sky, and the temperature following suit, causing the small line up of people to   
pull their clothes tighter to themselves as they waited to get their tickets.   
Scully looked about her self, her hands in her pockets, the slight breeze   
blowing her hair about. She turned into the wind, letting it do the work for   
her.   
  
"So what do these aliens look like in the movie, Mulder?" Scully asked. Mulder   
stepped in closer to her, acting as a windbreak to cut her hair some slack.   
Scully noticed this, but said nothing, silently grateful for the easing chill.  
  
"Ahh, I'm not telling." Scully's eyebrow rose again.  
  
"They're green, aren't they?" She smiled. Mulder closed his eyes, shaking his   
head. Scully smiled wider, nodding hers at the same pace.  
  
"Yes they are, you just gave it away."   
  
Mulder laughed, and automatically slipped an arm around her shoulders, the line   
beginning to move forward. Scully's heart rate increased as she felt Mulder's   
lovely hand clasp her upper arm, holding her in place against him. Oh how she   
loved his hands...  
  
Mulder had only a brief moment to revel in the feeling of his arm around Dana   
Scully before they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey there, Spooky! And Agent Scully! Are we investigating a case?" Came the   
jeering voice of Agent Westbourne, standing in the line over from them. He   
pointed to the sign above the ticket counter, 'Contact'. Scully's face darkened   
the second the word 'Spooky' came out of the younger Agent's mouth. She didn't   
fail to notice that he was standing by himself in his line.  
  
"We're just seeing a movie, Agent Westbourne, the same as you." Scully replied   
more icily than she had originally intended. Mulder didn't remove his arm from   
Scully.  
  
"Isn't this a school night, Westbourne?" Mulder asked, not caring how sarcastic   
he sounded. This was supposed to be their special night, the last thing Mulder   
wanted was their 'workmates', if you could call them that, butting in.   
  
"Nice choice of movie." Westbourne chuckled, having to walk forward as their   
line was moving, Mulder reaching the ticket counter, "How appropriate for Mr and   
Mrs Spooky! I'd always pegged you guys as..."  
  
Scully didn't give him time to finish. As soon as Mulder had acquired their   
tickets Scully reached out to grab Agent Westbourne's pre paid ticket and tossed   
it into the breeze where it was carried high above the heads of the people in   
the line. Mulder and Scully didn't give the stunned agent a chance to respond,   
they ducked quickly into the lobby and out of his voice range, where Scully let   
loose her laughter. Mulder beamed, patting her on the back, laughing himself. Oh   
boy did he love this woman!  
  
"Ha, go girl! That showed the weasel!"   
  
Scully beamed right back, looking pleased with herself.  
  
"Perhaps next time he'll keep his comments to himself. It's bad enough you have   
to hear it at work." She then linked arms with him, and Mulder realised what she   
had said. He frowned, what did she mean 'you'..? Was she defending him?!  
  
Scully smiled wider at his frown and gave his arm a squeeze. Mulder suddenly   
felt tears threaten, realising that Scully didn't care what he said about her   
but when it came to him... Mulder mentally slapped himself, not here, not now,   
get popcorn!  
  
"Get popcorn." Mulder blurted out, "I mean, we should get some popcorn before   
the movie starts." Scully allowed herself to be led towards the busy popcorn   
stand.  
  
Moments later the pair were seated in the very back row, Scully nibbling on her   
98% fat free popcorn while Mulder lounged next to her, shovelling whole handfuls   
of buttered popcorn in his mouth. After a few mouthfuls he put the box aside and   
settled himself in. He positioned himself so that his head rested very close to   
Scully's, barely an inch between them.   
  
"Who's the woman in the lead role, Jodie Foster isn't it?" Scully asked and   
then found herself looking right into Mulder's beautiful hazel eyes. Scully was   
momentarily spellbound by his gentle and attentive gaze, it was as if she was   
all he saw at that moment. She found herself looking right into them, seeing...   
affection, caring... love? Scully quickly looked away, her emotions were getting   
the better of her. She couldn't have seen love in his eyes, because he had no   
love for her... hang on, he was speaking.  
  
"... and I think that's a shame, don't you Scully? Well, you'll see what I mean   
afterwards." Mulder spoke, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Scully had   
looked right into his eyes, which he meant to have happen, but then it seemed   
she was seeing through them, right into his soul. Her clear blue eyes seemed to   
shimmer, almost questioningly, seeking something in his. He hadn't been able to   
answer her at first, he just stared like an idiot while Dana Scully sifted   
gently through his soul. He managed to mumble something about Jodie Foster not   
been given a nomination for her role, when he realised that Scully wasn't really   
listening to his response. She hadn't seen him gaping like a teenager with a   
crush beyond her own searching gaze.   
  
Now she sat somewhat less relaxed than before, focusing hard on the boring ads   
playing on the screen, the cinema gradually growing darker. Mulder's heart broke   
when he caught sight of a single tear trail its way down Scully's face,   
illuminated by the last vestiges of light before the cinema went dark, hiding   
Scully's emotion from him.   
  
They sat in silence as the opening played, the sequence showing how the radio   
emissions from Earth travelled far beyond the solar system, revealing the beauty   
of the cosmos as it went, while giving some perspective on how small Earth   
really was in the galaxy. Scully trained all of her attention on the movie   
before her. She wasn't going to think about how close Fox Mulder was, and how   
much 'on a date' feel this little outing had. She wasn't going to wish he was   
holding her hand, or even better, be in his arms... She didn't feel the second   
tear fall until it fell from her face and hit her hand. She silently thanked   
that the movie house was pitch black. Suddenly she heard Mulder's soft voice   
whispering in her ear.  
  
"Wow... that's gotta be the best opening scene out, hey Scully?" She felt his   
head gently rest against hers, and Scully nodded, not trusting her voice at that   
moment. She let out a breath and allowed her head to lie against Mulder's, she   
savouring the contact, treasuring it beyond measure. She hoped it was going to   
be a long movie.   
  
Mulder remembered what he had been like when this movie first came out, he had   
sat in the front row glued to the screen. It was like the realisation of a dream   
to him, actual alien contact, and not from Zeta Reticuli. He saw it three times   
the first day it was out. While he was in the soft padded chair of the cinema   
nothing could draw his attention from the magic flowing from the big screen.   
  
Today, however, he was far more attuned to the beautiful red haired beauty   
seated right next to him. He breathed in her presence, revelled in her   
proximity. He breathed deeply in momentary contentment, nuzzling her head ever   
so slightly. This, and other fleeting touches, was all he could hope for, all   
their partnership would allow. But he longed for so much more. He longed to hold   
her, to be with her constantly, to love her as he truly wanted to. Needed to.   
His heart and soul cried out for hers. But did hers cry out in the same way..?  
  
Scully looked up at the feeling of Mulder's head nuzzling hers, and she found   
Mulder's hand reaching for hers, his slender fingers trailing lightly over hers.   
He ever so gently interweaved his fingers between hers, and held her hand   
tightly. Scully found herself looking right into Mulder's eyes again, only this   
time his gaze had intensified. More emotional, almost searching...   
  
Scully gave Mulder's hand a squeeze, unable to turn her eyes from his soft   
gaze. Mulder smiled at her, and nuzzled her head again before returning his   
attention to the screen. He shifted closer to Scully still, now his shoulder was   
against hers.   
  
Scully couldn't hide her smile, she looked at their clasping hands and had to   
fight her tears. She tried to rationalise Mulder's actions... his emotions were   
being roused by the deep meaning he held in the movie, and he felt a need to...   
hold her hand..? As if to reassure her that he really was holding her hand he   
squeezed it, and his thumb began to rub back and forth.   
  
"One there is intelligent life out there but it is so far away that you'll   
never contact it in your life time and two.. two! There's nothing out there but   
noble gasses and carbon compounds and you're wasting your time." Said Professor   
Drumlin on the screen, which brought a small chuckle from Mulder.  
  
"That's what he thinks." Mulder whispered, squeezing Scully's hand again. She   
was allowing his contact, she smiled back at him, and it was a biiig one. Scully   
nodded towards Elly Arroway.  
  
"Maybe you two should get together?" She said, but her heart broke at the very   
thought, (never mind that she's fictitious, her rational mind argued) and her   
smile dipped a little, she hoped imperceptibly, before she could reinforce it.   
  
Mulder leaned in even closer, staring right into her eyes as he voiced,  
  
"Not a chance in hell." *Scully, my heart beats for you and you alone*, he   
desperately wanted to add, but not yet. He couldn't just blurt that one out in a   
cinema. The fact that he was within kissing range did not escape him. Nor   
Scully, who was faced, yet again, with Mulder's intense emotions seeming to pour   
straight from his soul. She didn't give her heart a second to think that one   
over.   
  
Scully's voice nearly cracked as she said shakily, "Mulder, your popcorn must   
be getting cold..."   
  
"That's when it tastes the best." Mulder smiled, pulling back a little, his   
head leaving hers. Could she hear his heart beating furiously?!   
  
Things only worsened when Elly and her new friend Palmer talked on the rim of   
the dish, and then the scene moved into the bedroom. Both Mulder and Scully   
breathed very carefully during this, Mulder only too aware of Scully's hand in   
his, and Scully only too aware of Mulder's warm grip on her. Mulder began to   
wonder if he had any brains in his head, he was wrenching his poor heart for all   
it was worth sitting so close to Scully, and not even being able to pour out his   
deep feelings to her. And Scully, what must she think? She was being very quiet,   
and very still. She hadn't even moved to eat her popcorn or sip her water.   
  
Mulder reached over her to tap her Evian water bottle with his free hand.  
  
"Sure you're not thirsty, Scully?" He whispered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right." Scully chirped, and regretfully disengaged her hand from   
Mulder's to unscrew the top and take a long gulp. She downed nearly half of the   
600ml bottle in one swallow, and then put the top back on. She looked down to   
see Mulder's open hand waiting for hers to come back to it, he had gone back to   
watching the movie. Scully retook Mulder's hand, and watched him smile as she   
did so, he giving her a little squeeze again.   
  
Scully had to bite her tongue to stop, "Mulder, I love you," from escaping at   
that moment, but she couldn't prevent a few tears from escaping her eyes. She   
wiped them away with her free hand, but Mulder had seen them. His concern was   
immediate.  
  
"Scully, what's wrong?"  
  
Scully tried to smile through the tears, but they just kept coming... Mulder is   
acting for all the world like he cares... why can't he just love me... why is it   
only friendship..? Her heart screamed, but like she was going to ever say that!  
  
"Elly's father..." She lied, unable to come up with another sane excuse for   
crying over her unrequited love for her FBI partner.  
  
Mulder responded immediately, letting go of Scully's hand, lifting up the   
removable armrest and taking her into his arms, directing her head to his   
shoulder tenderly. Scully fought the battle of her life to keep further sobs   
from escaping as the object of her deepest love tenderly rubbed her back,   
comforting her in the middle of a movie. She felt his head nuzzle hers again,   
and his arms rested on her, rubbing intermittently.   
  
"It's okay, Scully. It's okay." Mulder's velvety voice resonated from his   
chest, passing right in to her heart. She allowed him to comfort her, allowing   
herself to pretend for the moment that he did love her, even though she would   
probably pay for it later.   
  
The rest of the movie passed with them that way, Mulder getting to hold Scully,   
and not holding anything back. He stroked her back at will, running a hand   
through her hair at times, feeling her contented sighs through his chest. She   
had snuggled right into him, allowing him to touch her where he pleased. Mulder   
nearly broke down there and then. His beautiful Scully, so open and relaxed with   
him. So content to be held. So trusting...   
  
Scully felt Mulder tense with excitement as the alien transmission began   
thumping through the cinema, and looked up to share a smile with him. She of all   
people knew the reasons behind that excitement, and understand it, if not share   
it. They both shared a laugh over the various reactions to the message, the   
variety of curious campers that had descended upon the array at New Mexico.   
Scully was impressed with the movie so far, it seemed a pretty accurate   
perception of how society would react to such a discovery. Scully found herself   
having a wonderful time, being held by Mulder, watching a movie that she   
probably would never have chosen to see herself.   
  
But all too soon the movie drew to a close. As the lights began to come on   
Scully finally left her comfortable position in Mulder's arms, taking the chance   
to stretch and straighten out her clothing. Mulder's grin had never left his   
face.  
  
"So, what did you think, Scully?"  
  
Scully nodded, giving him a smile, "You might actually have some taste,   
Mulder." She joked.  
  
Mulder did his best Scully impression, eyebrow all the way.  
  
"Some, Scully?"  
  
"Okay, it was a good movie. They kept to the science, but I must admit I was   
disappointed not to have seen Them. I think it was a cop out." Scully voiced,   
moving to get her popcorn, but Mulder got to it first, taking all of their gear   
for them.   
  
"Maybe they ran out of money right at the end." Mulder suggested. Scully   
followed him out into the aisle.   
  
"Maybe they just left it up to our imagination." Scully posed. Mulder glanced   
at her.  
  
"What a cop out." He agreed.   
  
They moved into the lobby, where Mulder surveyed their still full popcorn   
boxes. He paused for a moment, and then looked all around. Scully followed his   
eyes, not sure what he was doing. Mulder stopped at the sight of three kids, all   
trying to pool their money given to them by their parents nearby.   
  
"I got $4, how much you got?" One said, looking about seven years old.  
  
"I only got $2, but you're not getting it if you get gross chips!"   
Another exclaimed. They stopped their pooling at Mulder's approach, holding out   
the nearly new popcorn boxes.   
  
"Hi guys, here's some popcorn on the house." He smiled, holding them out. The   
boys eagerly took the popcorn and ran back to their parents, looking pleased   
with their score.   
  
Mulder walked back to Scully who was shocked at her partner.  
  
"Mulder! You... that... you can't do that!" She exclaimed. Mulder just smiled   
wider, and pointed to the popcorn stand.  
  
"It's cool, Scully. It's nearly the very same batch that we got. It's just a   
little older that's all. They don't seem to mind, we saved them $6."  
  
The kids did look very happy, they were already eating it and weren't   
complaining. Scully was still stunned.  
  
"But it's not fresh, Mulder!"   
  
"Kids are tough, it's good for digestion. At least it's not going to waste."   
Mulder took hold of her hand and they walked from the cinema.  
  
The chill in the air hit them the second they stepped outside of the cinema,   
and Scully immediately dug her hands into her jacket pockets for some warmth.   
Mulder opened one side of his leather jacket and tucked Scully into it, she   
finding herself pressed against Mulder once again. She smiled her thanks to him,   
nearly completely surrounded by Mulder's arm and jacket. She rested her head   
against Mulder's shoulder briefly as they walked, breathing in his lovely male   
Mulder-smell she got to experience so rarely. She laughed quietly to herself,   
thinking it wasn't exactly in the FBI regulations to go around smelling your   
partner.   
  
"What is it, Scully?" Mulder asked, holding Scully tightly to him and loving   
the sensation and ability to do so.   
  
"Nothing really... just... a laugh." Scully smiled, slipping her arm around   
Mulder's waist, loving his warmth.   
  
Mulder's heart rate increased at her touch, and a shiver went up and down his   
spine as her arm encircled him.   
  
"Are you warm enough?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Yeah, I am." Scully said, content to just walk with him along the street. She   
had been feeling better ever since she had allowed herself to relax completely   
with Mulder in the cinema, having relinquished some of her emotional burden even   
just for a time. She knew that when this little walk ended she would go back to   
being Special Agent Dana Scully, and Mulder back to Special Agent Fox Mulder,   
and her world will once again be empty...   
  
Mulder chewed on his bottom lip, his heart in his throat, trying to find the   
words to say to her. He looked towards the street corner that they were   
approaching and knew it was time. To reveal his heart and soul to this beautiful   
woman... and pray that she felt the same...  
  
Mulder stopped and slid both of his arms around her, quite quickly in fact, as   
if he was scared that she would run if he let go. He heard Scully's surprised   
but cheerful chuckle from her face against his chest.   
  
"Oh Mulder, um..." She didn't know quite what to say, Mulder very rarely   
grabbed her for a hug. Mulder never grabbed her for a hug... "Is everything   
okay, Mulder?"  
  
Mulder responded by holding her even tighter, his emotions bubbling quickly to   
the surface. Soon sobs began to shake his chest, as deep feelings of love   
erupted from the cage of his heart, having been a prisoner for so long. Scully   
felt his sobs and grew alarmed. She returned his embrace, trying to soothe him   
as best she could, not knowing what was wrong.  
  
"Mulder, what ever it is, it's all right. Hey? I'm here, Mulder." Scully gave   
him a squeeze.   
  
Mulder only cried harder, and began kissing her head, shaking bodily now from   
fear and longing.   
  
"Oh Scully... tonight when I came to your apartment, and found you crying, I   
know how you feel. I know just how you feel. Because I feel it too... I feel it   
for you, Scully..." Mulder pulled away just far enough to look into her face. He   
gently cupped her face in his hands, in a similar fashion to the time in his   
hallway those years ago. Scully was staring at him wide eyed now, staring right   
into his eyes, where all of his unconditional love and need shone brightly.  
  
"Scully... I need you... not just as a partner. I..." He tried to find the   
words, he had never done this, been so open. Articulating the feelings of the   
heart wasn't something he exactly had a lot of practice in. But he was going to   
do his damnedest right now. He paid no attention to the tears rolling down his   
cheeks and faced Scully straight on.  
  
"You are everything to me, Scully. There is nothing in this world I love more.   
I love you beyond reason. I have for a long time now, for years... I have been   
trying so hard to find the Truth, all this time, when it was right under my nose   
all along. You, Scully. You're the Truth. All we've been through... to bring us   
here to this point, making us who we are... the woman I love." He lowered   
himself to her level, his arms aching to go around her, but he needed to see her   
face. Tears were now running down her cheeks, her eyes were wide with shock,   
like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was there to catch her as her   
knees buckled, and hold her against him warmly, trying to still her own shakes.   
  
"Scully, I love you... I need you in my life. You are my life. And I can't live   
without you any more..." Mulder cried, kissing her head, rocking from side to   
side with her in his arms. He held her even tighter as he felt her own sobs   
start up, "I love you so much." He whispered.   
  
"M..Mulder..! You... I..." She stammered, pulling back to look into his face   
again, to see the love shining out of his eyes. Mulder was beside himself,   
crying openly in front of her, hell he was shaking like a leaf. Her legs had   
reverted to the consistency of jelly, he was the only thing holding her up at   
that moment.   
  
"Mulder..." Was all she could manage, putting a hand to his face. He kissed it,   
pressing his face against it.  
  
"I feel so alone too, Scully, except when you're with me. I loved tonight,   
holding you during the movie... I want to hold you like that for the rest of my   
life. You're the one I didn't know I needed until I found you... or you found   
me." He smiled at her, still shaking, pressing his face against Scully's   
stroking hand.   
  
Scully burst into tears, crushing herself against him, beyond caring who saw   
her.  
  
"Mulder... I love you... you're the one I need. You've always been the one I've   
needed..." She looked up at him again, and stroked his face once more.  
  
"My Poopyhead..." She smiled through tears. Mulder laughed, remembering the   
case in Arcadia, and he gave her such a look of pure love that it started her   
crying once again.  
  
"Mulder... I did want to play house. And I would love to make you a   
sandwich..." She cried. Mulder hugged her fiercely, his soul soaring in profound   
joy, blooming with love for the woman in his arms. He kissed her head over and   
over, groaning "I love you, Scully." with each kiss. Scully sighed in his arms,   
hardly able to believe she could now be in them when ever she wanted, not just   
when she was traumatised or dying. She realised that Mulder was still supporting   
her.  
  
"Mulder, I think I can stand now..." She smiled, and she was gently put down.   
He kept his arms around her just in case, but Scully felt steadier on her feet   
than before. Her arms didn't leave him, either. They just looked into each   
other's eyes, wiping each other's tears away with tender strokes. Mulder   
trembled with joy, and kissed her forehead, his soft lips lingering there for a   
few moments.  
  
"Scully, before we went into the cinema, you said it was bad enough me having   
to hear 'Spooky' at work..." Mulder asked, now being able to. Scully showed all   
of her teeth in her smile, laughing at the recollection. God she was   
beautiful...  
  
"You have no idea how angry that makes me when they call you that. You are   
anything but 'Spooky', Mulder. They aren't one thousandth of the agent you are,   
or the man for that matter." Scully voiced, rubbing his back softly. Mulder's   
heart melted, and his face followed suit.  
  
"Scully, I don't care what they say about me..."  
  
"I know, Mulder. But I'm not standing for it." She raised her eyebrow, giving   
him a squeeze. Then she squeezed him again, just because she could.  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes back, "Oh, Scully, darling, don't stop..."  
  
Scully laughed loud and free, and it was music to his ears.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are? Truly, Scully... the most beautiful woman   
in the world..." Mulder crooned, leaning in to her, "I want to kiss you,   
Scully..."  
  
Scully moved to stand on her tiptoes but Mulder saved her the trouble. Their   
lips met half way, and time fell away. The world around them disappeared, and   
only the two of them existed. Mulder moved his velvet soft lips against hers   
lightly, the very tip of his tongue ever so gently running along hers, and then   
past her lips as she granted him access. Scully's knees threatened to give away   
once again as Mulder kissed her in the most loving, tender way she had ever   
known, tasting her and caressing her all at once. Scully returned his loving   
ministrations, tasting him in turn, sliding her tongue against his. Mulder's   
hands ran up and down her back, pulling her closer against him, making her moan   
into his mouth with joy.   
  
He ended the kiss reluctantly, but oxygen deprivation was making him dizzy.   
  
"I'm the king of the world, Agent Dana Scully loves me!" Mulder yelled to the   
night, holding her against him. Scully laughed, not being able to remember when   
she had laughed this much in one night.   
  
"And Agent Fox Mulder loves me!" She echoed, getting an affectionate squeeze in   
response.  
  
"You have no idea how much, Honeybunch." Mulder kissed her, remembering his   
endearment from the Arcadia case. Scully kissed him right back, rapidly becoming   
intoxicated by the mere touch of his lips against hers.   
  
Mulder took her by her hand after breaking off a second time and began leading   
towards the corner of the street.  
  
"Scully, while you were in your bath I took the opportunity to get us some   
wheels for the night, something I think you'll like." Mulder said, a huge grin   
spreading across his face. Scully shook her head, still reeling from emotion.  
  
"Mulder, I already have the one thing I need. *You're* all I want." Scully   
sighed happily, patting his arm. Mulder stopped her at the corner, kissed her   
forehead, and then waved his arm.   
  
From further down the street came a pure white stretched limousine, having been   
waiting there for the better part of an hour. On Mulder's signal it came to life   
and motored up beside them. Scully covered her mouth.  
  
"Mulder... this is... you didn't have to do this..."  
  
Mulder beamed, seeing nothing but sheer happiness in his partner's eyes.   
Something that he vowed would become a permanent fixture in her life from now   
on. He gallantly opened the door for her, revealing the plush interior   
invitingly.  
  
Scully didn't know what to say. All she could do was to get in and wipe her   
eyes furiously again.   
  
"Mulder, I'm leaking like a tap today..." She laughed from inside the limo and   
Mulder joined her inside, the driver closing the door for him.  
  
It would be one hell of a night.   
  
THE END… OR IS IT??? 


End file.
